Trailing in his Steps
by PrinceScorpius
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy faces hard decisions when his father goes missing and his Grandfather forces him to take an active roll in Voldemorts uprising army. Will the Dark Lord come back? Will Scorpius make the same mistakes as Draco? Possible Slash later


**Be gentle, this is old and barely edited. I'm revising Chapter two as we speak, this was written in a notebook originally and my hand writing is often compared to kanji rather than English. I'll try to update soon! Enjoy the first chapter!**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\x/**

It was starting to rain harder, Scorpius noted as he made his way up the drive way to his families manor. He was practically drenched to the bone, and he could hear the squelching of water in his shoes every time he took a step. He hadn't expected it to start raining when he had slipped out of the manor in favor of doing a little bit of shopping in the town they lived near. Scorpius wasn't suppose to go down 'Little England' without an escort, but he almost never abided by that rule unless his father was home to enforce it. He scoffed softly to himself at the thought. His father was never home any more.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, where have you been?"  
>"I fell asleep out in the gardens Grandfather." He replied automatically as he entered the living area. He cast chilly blue eyes towards his Grandfathers stormy grey ones, unblinking and completely void of emotion.<p>

"You look like a drowned rat." Lucius Malfoy snorted wrinkling his nose at his grandson. "Go change and get dry. I want you looking good for tonight."

"Whats tonight?" Scorpius asked with a frown. "You're not having more of your… 'friends' over are you?"

"No, your father is supposedly coming home for a visit tonight." Lucius said calmly.

"Really?" Scorpius asked curiously. "When did he say this?"

Scorpius had learned a long time ago that if Draco Malfoy said he was coming home a few days in advance, something always came up, but if he said it before he came home that he'd be there within a few hours.

"I got an owl nearly three hours ago. You were out in the garden I guess…" Lucius sneered.

Scorpius bolted past his Grandfather, not bother replying to him. He climbed the stairs quickly, leaving puddles in his wake as he ascended to his room on the third floor. He nearly tripped over a house elf in the process, apologizing quickly before heading for slamming the door shut tight so he could strip down. He loved his muggle clothes, but tight jeans and a t-shirt probably wasn't the best thing to wear to greet his father in, so he had to shuffle through his trunk for some sensible robes.

"Scorpy?"

Scorpius jumped, turning to look at the small blond haired girl eyeing him from his bed, a large rag doll dangling from her crossed arms.

"Hey Tessa," He said giving her a gentle smile. "You should go get that pretty silver dress Daddy bought you last Christmas and I'll do your hair in braids like you like!"

"Why?" The little girl enquired watching her brother hurry to get his robes on. "Are we going out?"

"No, Daddy might come home tonight." Scorpius said running his fingers through the wet mess of platinum colored hair.

"Oh Really!"

"Yeah, so hurry up so we'll have time!" He said waving his hand at her.

Scorpius made his way over to the full length mirror in the corner of his room, adjusting his clothes and straightening out his hair. He was in every way the spitting image of his father, down to the pale skin, long feminine fingers and soft angled face. He wished he could have gotten more of his mothers features like Contessa had. She had a sweet heart shaped face and green eyes, which set her apart from the rest of the blue eye'd Malfoys.

"Okay Scorpy I got it!" Tessa giggled as she ran into his room.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Father, just go to bed, I'm going to go see my children."

Scorpius lifted his head off his pillow, staring groggily at the door way. He could see his father trying to send Lucius away, an irritated look crossing his worn features. Scorpius looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms and carefully moved away from Contessa, covering her with his blanket and shuffling out of his bed. Draco had not shown up in time for dinner, nor in time before Contessa's bed time, so Scorpius allowed her to stay in his bed.

"Dad?" Scorpius whispered, making Draco jump.

"Hey, you should be asleep." The elder blonde sighed softly.

"I was, I heard you come in." He whispered back, glancing at Tessa. "How long are you going to be here?"

"I'll be here all tomorrow, and possibly the next morning." He replied.

"Then let's talk out in the study. She's needs her sleep right now." Scorpius insisted, ushering his father out into the hallway.

"How are you doing Scorpius?" Draco asked, smiling at his oldest child as they sat themselves down in the study. Draco flicked out his wand, starting a fire and conjuring some glasses of hot coco.

"Decently well, school starts next week and I've got all mine and Tessa's shopping done. I made it into NEWT classes this year, and Contessa wants to try out for the Quidditch team, so I'm thinking of buying her a new broom and having it mailed to me if she makes it on the team. If not I can give it to her for her birthday." Scorpius reported in a calm, efficient manner. "What about you, Dad? How's work going?"

Draco gave his son a sad smile and shook his head.

"Sadly, not to well." He sighed. "I'm happy I finally got some time to come see you guys before you went back to school."

"Yeah…" Scorpius said softly, giving his dad a weak smile.

The older Malfoy looked like he was exhausted. He had probably just finished one of his cases at the Ministry and literally rushed to escape before he got another one. Scorpius hated how much his father worked, but he kept his mouth shut. Draco was working hard to turn around the reputation his father had given the Malfoy family. Unfortunately, working so hard caused him to neglect his children. Scorpius didn't blame him, but it meant he practically had to raise his little sister, seeing as his Grandfather didn't give crap about them.

"How is your Grandfather doing?" Draco asked, voice taking on an odd edge.

Scorpius turned his silver eyes to meet his father's darker blue, debating his answer. Lucius Malfoy was still as much of an evil slug as he had ever been. Scorpius just didn't think it was something he should say to his father.

"Grandfather has been holding a lot of… meetings, as of late." He said carefully. "They spend hours discussing their youth… and about the war…"

Draco let out a low sigh and shook his head.

"That stupid war…. It ruined so many things for this family." Draco said bitterly.

"One of Grandfathers friends say that all Malfoys were spineless cowards in the war…" Scorpius wrinkled his nose, he had very much wanted to smack the man when he had said it.

"We were…"

"What?"

"Your Grandfather was the biggest coward ever, and I was no better to be honest." Draco said looking at the fire place. "I stayed with the Dark Lord in order to protect your Grandmother… but I was too scared to make her come with me."

"Dad you were only 14 when he came back…" Scorpius said softly.

"I was still viewed as a coward…" Draco sighed heavily. "But I did it to protect our family… if that makes me a coward, then I'll be a coward every time. You kids are my world."

Scorpius smiled softly at his dad, nodding his head. Looking towards the fire, he felt his smile falter. His Grandfather often spoke of the Dark Lord coming back and that it would be their duty to serve him. Scorpius kept Contessa far away from that, but his Grandfather forced him to take part in meetings with other adults who shared the same desire for Voldemorts return.

"Dad… If he ever did come back… would you fight against him?" Scorpius asked, voice weak and shaky.

"If it were to protect you and your sister… yes… but if I had a way to make sure you two were safe, I would never stand beside him again." Draco said firmly. "Why?"

"Curiosity I guess."

"Scorp… is something bothering you?" Draco asked firmly, staring at his eldest.

"Some of the stories Grandfather tells… they're just… frightening. If I had to protect Contessa or you, I think I'd do anything, so it's frightening to think about."

The two blonds fell silent, Scorpius's mind swirling with thoughts of what his Grandfather wanted him to do, and Draco's mind fearful of what the meaning was behind his sons cryptic tone. Scorpius didn't ask hypothetical questions often without a root issue, the boy was far too clever to let on to what he was thinking when it was a serious matter.

"Come on Scorp, you need sleep." Draco said standing up.

Scorpius nodded and quietly made his way back to his room with his father. He slid into his bed, careful not to disturb his sister. Draco pulled the blanket over his shoulders, kissing Scorpius's forehead gently.

"I was viewed as a coward…" Draco said slowly, staring at his son with a sad expression. "But I did it to protect our family, if that makes me a coward, then I'll be a coward every time."

Scorpius stared at his father, a feeling of despair washing over him as he watched the man slip to the door way.

"Love you Scorp,"

"Love you too Dad…" Scorpius said softly.

Draco smiled, disappearing into the dark hallway. Scorpius stared after him, half expecting him to return or some horrible monster of a man to burst through, or something. Anything.

He didn't recall closing his eyes, but eventually he slipped in a fitful sleep.

_/x\\\\_

_Be gentle… like I said, it is old! Reviews make me smile! Also, I'm still debating if I should put a pairing into this? Some one xScorpius? Suggestions? _


End file.
